Forgotten Memories of Her's
by talentlessDAWN
Summary: [Slight!AU; EveryonexOC] I die a plain death, but reborn into one of a certain anime; a anime which I love so much. But being reborn into Magi makes things only unexpected. Why do I have my memories forgotten? Why do I feel so inportant to them? Why do I have a connection to them? And most of all, who am I?


**A/N: **GAH! I literally spend to much time on this single chapter and it's is the lowest. I mean, it has 2000- words, and I'm hating it. Oh, and here's the new story! HAYO! It's finally back!

**Summary:** I die a plain death, but reborn into one of a certain anime; a anime which I love so much. But being reborn into Magi makes things only unexpected. Why do I have my memories forgotten? Why do I feel so inportant to them? Why do I have a connection to them? And most of all, who am I? (Slight!AU; EveryonexOC)

**Edit 25/11/13: **Edit and corrected some words. Add more words.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs, some characters that were never known in the anime and/or manga, change of plot and tineline. All rights belongs to the mangaka of Magi, Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.

* * *

**╰The Beginning Arc ↭ Chapter ١╮**

_Prolouge: What the Hell...?  
_

* * *

Her brown braid hair stream behind her, few strands flew into her face by the strong wind as sweat beads run down her beautiful pale face. She glance over her shoulder and quickly and swiftly, she turn around, avoiding the gazes of lustful drunken men as they chase after her.

Her limbs burned like the hottest fires, and her throat was so dry she felt she might suffocate. Her heart hurt as each pumping sound from it cause her head to ache. Each step hurt more than the last, but the thoughts were still as loud as shouts. She wasn't safe yet. _Never_ safe.

She could no longer see. Her eyes were filled with their own darkness, more painful and consuming than any earthly darkness she had ever witnessed. Her steps were blind and unsure, and she knew that she would soon fall. But no, she would never, until she _finally_ escaped.

The branches and sharp edges of the bushes tore her clothes, and her now-bare feet were cut mercilessly by jagged rocks, reopening the wounds from each rocks before. She could barely see two feet in front of her, but she dared not stop. She would not feel safe until the loudest thoughts were not even as loud as a whisper.

She stop as she found herself hopeless. _Hopeless._ She, right now, is standing in front of a really high cliff. She quietly took steps and saw her own death on the gleaming water as the moon shone brightly as ever. The stars twinkle as if they have no care at all. The bright light of the moon illuminate her as she shield her eyes from the brightness. Removing her hand, she heard the rustles and footsteps getting closer and closer. She froze. She knew it. If only she have, if only...!

"He, the lone princess is waiting for her _prince_ to arrive." Her eyes widen as she turn around, she saw the three figures of the chasing druken men. Her breath hitched. Oh no.

"He he, to think she can escape us, so stupid." The man in the left slurred as he took a step. He smirked seeing the brunette shiver.

"Quite a cutie she is, ain't it?" The man from the right side grin as he raise his hand and wave it left and right, this repeated several times until he put it back his pocket.

"A prize she is, bros. Now the only thing we have is to show her how we can entertain her." The man in the middle declared, now stepping out of the shadow. The other two sihoeutte followed and their face was showed. If she have to describe thier face then she choose, ugly.

"Kehehehehehe, we got you~" The man ifrom the left laugh and she took a step back, but backs aways when she almost fell down. A sudden idea popped up on her mind and she clutched her messenger bag which contains her laptop, Samsung Galaxy SⅣ, and more things a people thought that the riches would have.

She smile sadly, for the first time in her whole life time, she finally spoke. "... I don't think so." She mentally grin in triumph as she watch the drunken men glare at her and growled.

"Girl, you gonna regret messing with us."

She finnally took a deep breath before her eyes glimmer with no fear; as if nothing like death itself or the Lucifer isn't enought to scare her. Her brown hair swaying from the left and the moon illuminate upon her beautiful figures. Her white dress with white frills were dry after the cool air brushed against her skin, and it enter from the broken hole made by the sharp thorns and edges of the bushes, making her slightly shiver.

She spread her arms wide and open, like she was an angel who had thier arms open for a hug. She closed her eyes, and breathe. "... Good bye, world."

She felt air push up against her back as she fell down the cliff. She heard screams and loud footsteps as it stopped when she saw three pair of gazes as her vision went blurred and the surrounding was really fast that her eyes can't kept up with. She open her blue ocean eyes when she felt a hard splash underneath her. Water surround her as she fell deeper and deeper into the abyss. Her breathe was taken away. Her lungs felt as if the water built a way to escape. Her nose hurt from breatheing in the water. Her arms were like they were reaching forward for something. Eyes closed, she fell into a deel slumber when darkness welcome her vision.

* * *

Groaning, the brunette flutter her eyes open, but still half-lidded. She felt her head throb in pain and place a hand over it. She look under her long black eyelashes before fully opeing them, taking a look around her surrounding with slight interest.

The room, is rather plain. Really plain, but she like it. No more gold, silver, and diamond in this room and she was glad. As she sat up, she felt soft and really comfy contact made with her butt. She look down and blinked several times to make sure if she really wasn't there, but in honest, she went along with her brain, ignoring her heart's cries.

The bed... was so soft that she always crushed it with a hug if it wasn't for the door to be completely slam opened to reveal a happy boy with a smile on his face. He was a small young boy and judging by his age, he might be 10 or 12 yewrs old. He have big doe-like blue eyes that where gleaming with happiness and relief. He have his blue hair tied into a really lond briad and that appearance look really familiar.

She would have went into 'tantei mode' if only a another random yet familiar voice screamed and the action of some random pervert kid would do.

The familiar boy ran towards her, with a drool and sparkling background, and he jump into her...

Breast.

She felt anger rising in her blood as the stiupid boy rubbed his cheeks against her breast. Stupid brats andㅡ Flash of weird memories rushed into her mind, and her head throb in pain as she slightly winced.

"HEY! Aladdin, where are you?! AHA! Your- YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT TO REI!"

'Rei' blinked. Rei? That isn't her name, maybe they might mistaken her with this 'Rei', but wasn't she supposed to die? Maybe she was saved again. But what caught her attention is the name, 'Aladdin'. She only knew that name from somewhere.

Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic.

She shook her head, disagreeing. So the only choice left is... She didn't remember that name of that movie. That movie, it's like a boy goes by the name Aladdin, and later, later, later, he meet Jasmine, and she forgot all the plot of the movie or story. But Aladdin from the movie or story has a tan skin, not white like the Aladdin from Magi... So in other words...

She look at the direction where the blond boy, maybe 'Alibaba', grab Aladdin back of his neck sleeves and began scolding him. She just stare at the sight, 'confused'. Right now, she must do what she will do, and she mentally noddded to herself in determination.

Again, the door was slamed open but this time, she knew it. A man with purple hair and tan skin enterㅡ no, more like run into roon with a white-haired man with freckles following behind him, sighing as he walk. She blinked.

As the purple-haired man saw her, he smiled so brightly that she might be blind to the brightness. He hugged her, and it only pains more when it was warp really near arond her breasts. He smiled. "REI! Finally, you're awake! Thank god that wasn't to fatal." He ended it with a sigh of relief.

The white-haired man, like how the blondie did earlier, pull the purple-haired man back by the scruff of his neck sleeve and the scolding began. 'Rei' just stare, confused and annoyed. But it was lift off on her shoulder when an soft hand was placed on her shoulder, as if it was sensing her stress. She look up and lock eyes with the blondie and he sent her a smile. "Don't worry, Rei."

_'I'm tired of this shit.'_ thought 'Rei' when she felt a weight land on her lap and look down to see the blunette bot snuggling closer to her with his eyes closed. She look up and fake cough, grabbing other attention.

"Excuse meㅡ" "ㅡ Rei? ㅡ" "ㅡ but who all are you? and why am I here? also who is 'Rei'?" She asked and silence filled the noisy room. The atmoshpere felt... shocked, and it also show clearly on thier expression.

{✡}

_My name is... Rio Yurei (里桜 幽霊). The word, Rio (里桜), means village cherry blossom. And Yurei (幽霊) is ghost. ...Rio Yurei, I like that name._

_I have brown hair that was tied into a messy braid. My gentle blue eyes are glistening with hollow. No happiness, sadness, love, nothing; a void after all. My hollow eyes are like a black void that was pulling you in. Hollowness, I like that feeling._

_... but this situations sucks when I found out that I, the girl who just died, was recarcinated into a random girl called 'Rei'. Oh good, so **fucking** shitiful.  
_

* * *

**Authoress'/Other's** **Notes:**

HAHI! Conpletely finished the prolouge! So happy! yet sad... But anyways! Got nothing to write in here so rate, review, follow and favourite! Good bye!

_25/11/13: Ren Tsubaki again taking over this_ **Authoress'/Other's ****Notes:**_! You readers might reconize me from 'Memoirs of The Older Twin Sister'! Thank you so much for reviewing that story which is actually my request. I don't now what to say but thank you again, readers and Yu-chan! LOL I don't know what reaction Yu-chan will have when she saw this and my self-proclaimed nickname for her. But you all are welcome to use this nickname for her. _

_Once again... Review, follow and review this story or else this story will be discountinued! Also read her other stories! 'Welcome to Magi Academy' and 'Memoirs of the Older Twin Sister'! Do as everything from before! I'm counting on you!  
_

_ ㅡRen Tsubaki a.k.a Renki-chan.  
_


End file.
